monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:An idea of a whip weapon
I read about whip weapons a lot, about their consepts, so I decided to share my opinion with you. Generally, a whip is whip, you can't think a lot of it. So, you could use it to direcly hit he monster, or swing it around the character. It would be made of a great number of 10 santimeter long and 7 sm wide pieses connected to each oter other, forming a whip. It could be made of metal, or bone materials(pretty obvious). You can't block with the whip, and I think that this is okay. I thought up the shards thing in order to explain how the heck can a whip loose sherpenes. And it should loose it, since hammers somehow do. For a special (you really have to help me think of something better) I made up this : throwing things like paintballs and flashbombs,knives, e.t.c... These objects fly further, deal more damage and last longer(paintballs will last 5 minutes longer), and you could even trow something like small barrel bombs, felvine bombs and anti dragon bombs on momsters(but i don't know what for). I also thought of throwing your felyne comrade, but that's stupid. Or not, your choise. The damage would be about the lance level, or a little lower, since it's pretty fast. It would have cutting damage, and can have different ailments and elements. The sharpness would be high, but drop down quick. I know, this idea sucks, but could work somehow. Boris Kazakov Comments I honestly think this could work. Since one hand would be holding the whip, another could be holding a shield or an off hand weapon (or nothing at all). The amount of damage could depend on which part of the whip hits the monster and different parts of the whip could deal the most damage depending on the damage. For boss monsters it could wrap around a monster's leg and trip them up. If the whip is sharp enough, the hunter could use the whip to wrap around a pinning monster's leg, such as a rathian and rathalos, and "pull" the monster off and put them off balance. Now that I think of it, if the whip is wrapped around a monster's leg, it could put the monster off balance and allow hammer users to knock a monster onto it side with a good swing. However, over using this advantage could give the monster an idea and as soon as its balance again it'll take the whip user for a "ride," knocking them around the environment and potentially dragging them into a different area. Lightna 13:10, February 4, 2011 (UTC) About escaping from the pinning attack: I like your idea!! Boris Kazakov Of course, it would be useful to get a pinning monster off another hunter. I don't see it being useful if you're using a whip and you're pinned. XD I'd still carry around dung bombs and such to get a rathian off me. Lightna 17:26, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Well I have thought a lot about this and have some decent ideas. You would use a whip much like a long sword in the science that it uses similar combos. It would have longer range but far less power and high status effects, it would be used primarily as a support weapon like a hunting horn. The special attack would be to spin it around like a hammer very fast and would leave you open for a while, it would also consume stamina as in deionization mode. It would consist of a thin, but heavy head at the end that would drag you around slightly and lose sharpness similar to a sword. Obviously the head would be too heavy to swing as quick or high as it would in the game but come on, think of those unlimited giant arrows or moving relatively quickly with a 1000 LB hammer, the games physics is exaggerated a little. Perhaps there could be two types heavy or light, heavy would lose sharpness slower, drag you around and would have more power although it would attack slower as well as make you drag it around if you walked away from the head (two handed), while light would be weaker with no big head, but able to inflict far higher status effects and would attack faster but lose sharpness faster too, no slowing down at all (one handed). Sheathing you weapon would consist of a momentary animation while unsheathing would result in a powerful draw attack. I like this idea, except for the 'pin' attack. Instead of the monster escaping after an amount of times used, the attack could work like a monster pin attack, but instead of mashing the 'x' button you press the 'L/R' buttons over and over until the monster is pulled down. -rikimaru 02:05, February 8, 2011 (UTC) My idea isn't to use the whip as a pinning weapon but rather as a weapon that can "pull" a pinning monster off another hunter in case there isn't a hammer user or some other weapon that can knock a monster on its side or the hunters don't have dung bombs on them. I also mentioned that the whip could be used to throw a monster off balance and make it easier for hammer users to knock the monster over. Lightna 15:36, February 10, 2011 (UTC)